Nobody Drinks Alone
by jbr12476
Summary: Sara's demons try to consume her
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Nobody Drinks Alone – Song Fic

Song is by Keith Urban with the same name

AUTHOR: Jennifer Ransdell

Summery: Sara's demons threaten to consume her

Disclaimer: I own nothing with CSI but I love G/S

A/NFollows up to Season 5

**Bold indicates song**

_Italics indicate Sara's thoughts and/or flashbacks_

Sara walked into her apartment with the paper bag tucked underneath her arm. She locked her door and leaned her head back against it.

She threw her keys and phone on her kitchen counter and reached for the remote to her CD player and turned it on.

**You brought that bottle home in a paper sack**

**Drew the blinds and locked the doors**

Sara walked around the counter to the kitchen. She opened up a cabinet and pulled out a shot glass. She picked up the bag and took the bottle of whiskey she'd just purchased out and put it on the counter.

**And there's nothing but empty there inside that glass**

**So you pour a little more**

She unscrewed the top off the bottle and poured the amber liquid to the top of the glass.

**And there's no one there to judge you**

**At least that's what you tell yourself**

_Flashback _

_Brass: "I mean, what I'm trying to say is that...there's more problems than answers in the bottom of a bottle, believe me._

_End Flashback_

**But, don't you know**

**Nobody drinks alone**

**Every demon, every ghost**

_Ashley Curtwell, Brian Haddick_

**From your past**

**And every memory you've held back**

**Follows you home**

_Flashback_

_Sara: "You're not a victim, you were a lure. Do you know how many people don't report a rape because they're afraid that no one will believe them?"_

_Ashley Curtwell: "Of Course. It's what I was counting on."_

_End Flashback_

**Nobody drinks alone**

Sara looks down at the shot of whiskey in front of her. She stares at it hoping it has the power to heal her pain.

**You remember whiskey on your daddy's breath**

**So you always stick to wine**

_Flashback_

_A 12 year old Sara hears a door slam and her father's loud voice_

_Sara's dad: "What do you mean my suppers not ready! I told you I wanted it ready when I got home!"_

_Sara's mom: "I had it ready at 6:30 like you asked but since it's after 10:00 its cold now."_

_Sara flinches at the sound of a slap_

_Sara's dad: "Are you back talking me!"_

_Another slap_

_End Flashback_

**And you scared your brother half to death**

**You just kept it all inside**

_Flashback_

_Sara is standing on the steps leading upstairs. She turns to her brother_

_Sara: "Stay right here."_

_Sara's brother: "NO! Sara where are you going?"_

_Sara: "I'm going to check on mom."_

_Sara's brother: "No Sara! Please don't leave me."_

_End Flashback_

**You can hear your mama crying**

**Only now she cries for you**

_Flashback_

_Sara quietly makes her way to the kitchen and hears her mom crying. She stands in the doorway and gasps as she sees her dad hovering over her mother, with his hand raised. Her mother has her hands in front of her face trying to stop the blow. They both freeze as they see Sara standing in the hallway. Then her dad moves towards her_

_End Flashback_

**And, don't you know**

**Nobody drinks alone**

**Every demon, every ghost**

_Steve Jannson, Suzanne Kirkwood_

**From your past**

**And every memory you've held back**

**Follows you home**

_Flashback_

_Sara stands there looking at Suzanne Kirkwood's body on the pavement. She lifts up the crime scene tape and continues past the scene of police and emergency personnel. It's too late to save her. I was too late. Grissom looks towards her as she sits in her car and the tears start to fall._

_End Flashback_

**Nobody drinks alone**

**Though you're lonely**

**Hey, don't you let that feeling fool ya**

_Flashback_

_Sara: "Would you like to have dinner with me?"_

_Grissom: "No."_

_Sara: "Why not? Let's...let's have dinner. Let's see what happens."_

_Grissom: "I don't know what to do about this."_

_Sara: "I do. You know, by the time you figure it out, you really could be too late."_

_End Flashback_

**And don't you know**

**Nobody drinks alone**

**Every demon, every ghost**

_Vincent Lurie, Debbie Marlin_

**From your past**

**Every memory you've held back**

**Follows you home**

_Flashback_

_Grissom: "Because we have to risk everything we've worked for in order to have her. I couldn't do it._

_End Flashback_

**Nobody drinks alone**

_Flashback_

_Her shirt was torn. Her lip was bleeding and her lungs hurt from screaming so much. She pulled herself up from the floor. On shaky Legs she made it to the phone. _

"_911, what's your emergency"_

"_Yes, um...this...this is Sara...Sara Sidle...I...I...need to report a rape..."_

**Nobody drinks alone**

Sara picked up the shot glass with shaky hands. Some of the whiskey fell onto her fingers as she brought the glass up to eye level. She turned around and dumped it into her sink.

She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey...um...it's Sara."

"Oh...Okay..."

"No...I'm okay...no...I'm not okay...I need to...to talk to someone...and...oh never mind."

"What? Sure...no I can meet you there."

"Yeah...15 minutes would be good."

"Okay...I'll see you then...hey Griss...thanks."

Finished


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Some of the Flashbacks are from the show and some of them are my own interpretation of what may have happened to Sara with her family and why she reacts the way she does to cases. Sorry If I confused anybody.


End file.
